


Reasons

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fibro Cecil, Interns & Internships, Native American Cecil, POCecil, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young intern Cecil does not like the feeling of being treated differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons

He had gotten worried when he didn’t find Cecil organizing some of the files down in the archives like he had asked him to. Eventually Leonard found the Palmer boy sulking in the break room after checking with Station Management to make sure he hadn’t gotten killed somehow since last he had seen him. The back of his wheelchair was facing the doorway as he held a cup of coffee in the palms of his hands, staring into it without drinking. His single braid laid down straight over his back, the end frayed a little where he had been picking at it.

“Cecil?”

“You sent everyone else to the library to get some records,” the teenager mumbled, refusing to lift his head when Leonard moved to stand in front of him.

“It’s safer to send them in large groups to make sure that if some die then at least the…”

“You didn’t send  _me_  to go,” he added.

Leonard sighed, placing his hands on his hips as he said, “Cecil…”

“You  _never_  send me to get something from the library! You never send me to get the messages from Station Management! You barely even allow me to stay in the break room because of the scorpions and the seemingly bottomless pit over there!”

“Cecil…” His eyes widened when the teenager suddenly hurled the coffee cup, barely missing him and splattering across the far wall before the cup fell into the seemingly bottomless pit. “Cecil!” he cried out.

“You’re afraid of sending me to do anything that has to do with my job because of my legs and that’s not fair!” Cecil snapped, glaring daggers at him, body trembling as he struggled to control himself.

“Cecil, that’s not true…”

“Yes, it is! Why won’t you send me out like the others?!”

“Cecil, the Tablets have spoken,” Leonard reminded him, trying to keep his voice level. “I haven’t been sending you on these missions because you’re destined to be the new Voice when I’m gone and you need to stay alive. The others aren’t destined for such things. They have their own destinies that they need to face, terrified or not. It’s how the Tablets work. If you weren’t destined as you were…I would send you on the same exact missions.”

Cecil blushed a little as he listened to the radio host, rubbing at one of his eyes as he bowed his head. He toyed with the end of his braid once more, chewing on his bottom lip. Finally he built up enough courage to raise his head, looking up at the man. “…Do you mean it?”

“I mean it,” Leonard promised. He watched as the boy seemed to relax, smiling to himself as he sat a little straighter in his chair. “Now…go and finish with those archives before Station Management comes out and demands more blood, huh?” He ruffled the boy’s hair, making him laugh as he nodded his head.

“On it, Leonard!”

“Good boy.”


End file.
